


I Kissed a Girl

by a_win_for_the_gays



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_win_for_the_gays/pseuds/a_win_for_the_gays
Summary: Dragged to a club by her friends after a break up, Jinsol discovers something new about herself.(That's a really bad summary, forgive me)





	I Kissed a Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veLEvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veLEvet/gifts).



> Uhm.. That's my first fic, at least here, and at least in English. 
> 
> So yeah, english is definitely not my first language and if there are too many mistakes I'll use this card :)
> 
>  
> 
> To the one this was gifted to.. I'm sorry if it's *too* bad but uh.. Actually I'm not sure what to say here so,,, 
> 
> Everyone, enjoy!

"But why? Am I not good enough for him?"

Jiwoo almost couldn't understand her fiends words, whereas Jungeun, knowing Jinsol longer and having seen lots of moment like those from the blonde, was used to decipher words muffled by pillows and interrupted by sobs. 

"It's more like 'He's not good enough for you' if you're asking me." Jungeun murmured, ignoring with ease the glares that Jiwoo was sending to her for the comment.

"Jinsol, it wasn't your fault, you're an amazing person e anyone would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend!" The brunette and had barely finished and the sobs begun again, stronger these time around, and with more mumbles of 'So why did he left me?' thrown into the mess. 

Jungeun couldn't take it anymore. 

"Okay, enough is enough. You've been on that dammed bed for more time than what could be considered healthy, this is just making you more depressed and all that because of a man, which is, in my opinion, a waste of tears."

Once again ignoring Jiwoo, this time her words about 'spending too much time with Sooyoung', the older Kim forcefully takes Jinsol out of the bed, the fire of determination burning in her eyes. 

"Let's go out tonight."

 

─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ 

 

Whatever popped in Jinsol's head when she heard Jungeun talk about "going out" earlier, it definitely wasn't what actually happened. 

They were at some kind of club, loud music, colorful lights, lot's of bodies pressed together in some sort of attempt to mingle, the whole deal. One of the things she noticed was the fact the, as much as there were men scattered around, most of the mentioned bodies were female, which made Jinsol even more nervous for reasons she couldn't quite pinpoint. 

Without realizing the blonde's nervousness, or just discarding it as something temporary, Jiwoo and Jungeun took her to the bar, asking for three shots of tequila 'to start the night' as said by Jungeun. 

Even though had drowned the first shot at once just like her friends, she decided to go easy this night, since her two best friends probably wouldn't and let them both drunk and unsupervised was never a good idea. But the goal of not getting wasted wouldn't end her plans of having fun, that's why she was dragged there in the first place. 

After Jiwoo disappeared with some girl and Jungeun went somewhere, alone at least, Jinsol was tempted to leave the bar and go to the dance floor. Where she was at the moment, someone would approach her every few minutes asking if she wanted a drink or 'to go somewhere more privet' and it was becoming quite annoying. But when she was about to go, someone entered the club, causing a commotion, hugging and shaking hands with every few people. A woman, who appeared to be no older than herself and damn. 

Maybe she was more drunk than she thought because she looked amazing. Like, really pretty, maybe the prettiest she has ever seen. Yeah, she definitely more drunk than she thought. 

The woman was making her way to the bar and Jinsol could have imagined but she thought their eyes crossed for a few moments. What she was sure about is that a smile, a beautiful one she might add, bloomed in the woman's face. 

Oh... She was doomed. 

The woman, still with that annoyingly pretty smile of hers, sat beside her on the bar and, let's blame it on the drinks again, Jinsol got brave. 

"Hi, my name's Jinsol. You seem to be pretty known around here." She said, offering her hand and the best smile she could muster, maybe a bit to formal but it would have to do. 

"That's what happens when you own the place, I suppose. My name is Haseul" Her smile was still there, but after this brief conversation, if the blond could call it that, it seemed a bit more real. 

They talked quite a bit after that, until Haseul invited her to the dance floor, and contrary to everyone who asked before, the woman got a 'yes'. 

She regrets it. The moment they reached the mass of people the song changed to something more slow, sensual she dared say, and people all around were forming couples and dancing very very close to each other. And 'people' included she and Haseul. 

As their bodies touched, following the song and one another, Jinsol was having a mental breakdown. 

She always considered herself straight. She was attracted to men, there was no doubt in that, and even if she could realize when a girl was pretty (like Haseul, she was so so pretty) she thought it was just common sense. She was so body starting to think about her family (that's definitely not the place to think about them, definitely not in the arms of a cute girl) and how she could like both men and women (she remembered Jungeun being angry about that, saying something about 'the b not meaning bicycle) that she almost didn't noticed when it happened. 

Almost. 

Haseul's lips were soft against hers, Jinsol could taste the cherry lipstick, the skin of her neck that was now against her hand and she didn't even knew how, and for a moment, a blissful moment, that was all she could think about. It was all she could take in, only Haseul, and everything related to her. 

And then it all came crashing in her mind. How this was so wrong (but it felt so right), and how she had a boyfriend (past, in the past, no more) and how she had never kissed a girl before (but you like it, right?) and how her mind should stop protesting everything and just order her body to push Haseul away. 

But everything was so confusing and it was hard to obey difficult thoughts. Like the one about pushing someone so wonderful away, that's difficult. So she didn't followed these thoughts. Instead she did the easiest thing at the moment. 

She kept kissing Haseul.


End file.
